I Need Your Love Tonight
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Valerie is just a normal girl with a normal life, or is she? She leaves from Colorado, Castle Rock to Castle Rock on the other side of the country! She mets four boys her own age and one is very special to her...her first crush. Contains OC's
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**I Need Your Love Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me nor do I own The Body by Stephen King, but I do own Valerie Abraham, Bradley Smith-Abraham, and Wesley Abraham.**

* * *

"Come on dad, your not actually serious." I spat, obviously astonished by the thought of leaving all my friends and even my family! 'Wesley' smiled and patted my head.

"At least your step-brother will be able to come too, after all your mother," the last word was spat out like rattlesnake venom, "gave up her rights to him." My brother… my step-brother was three years older than me, which made him sixteen. My brother had his blond hair and blue eyed face and I had plain black hair with green eyes—like father.

"Leaving Castle Rock, for another Castle Rock across the fucking county!"

"Language, young lady." I scoffed and folded my arms. My green eyes filled with an old spark of pure heat.

"Start packing, because we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." It was finally summer break and we had to move. Bradley walked in with a red headed broad wrapped around his finger—yes! Thank the lord I'm not the only one with something I'll miss—his fan club.

"Hey brother." I shot up the steps as I heard Bradley yell in frustration from the news. I covered my mouth and chuckled quietly to myself and shut the door.

* * *

It was approximately two o'clock in the morning when I was finally finished taking apart my bed, my shelves, my desk, and packing all my crap. Bradley was still rustling around in his room, even talking to himself—which was rare for him. I was moving back and forth from the upstairs to the downstairs and into the garage until about four o'clock in the morning, when finally—I was done.

"Mornin' hun." My dad's voice rang out in the empty house. Surely some of my friends would miss me, even Jamie—my enemy. I closed my eyes as they felt red and my cheeks were blotchy from the dust in my room—yes I was allergic to the dust that was commonly found in rooms.

The next few hours were hell, I had to help my brother move his stuff from upstairs to downstairs. My back was killing me along with my feet and neck. I wrenched it back and forth as we all fit in the front seat of the moving van. As the engine began to roar, memories randomly popped into my head and tears streamed down my face. As our van slowly dispersed from the driveway and down the street I looked back, only three words coming out of my mouth:

"Good bye life."

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**Yes, this is a new Stand By Me series. I don't know if I'll be making a sequel, but hey, whatever. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Fin.)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**I Need Your Love Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I'm to lazy to repeat it, look at the last chapter if you must know.**

**Chapter two: getting with the new**

**M**y dad turned up the radio as the rain pounded against the glass, we had about four more hours until we reach our new 'Castle Rock'. I was sleeping on Bradley's shoulder the whole way, but he nudged me awake at our last stop and I couldn't fall back to sleep.

"This is Kazi-Man with the newest song by Bobby Darin; Mack the Knife!"

_"Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear  
And it shows them pearly white  
Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe  
And he keeps it, ah, out of sight  
Ya know when that shark bites with his teeth, babe  
Scarlet billows start to spread  
Fancy gloves, oh, wears old MacHeath, babe  
So there's never, never a trace of red_

_Now on the sidewalk, huh, huh,  
whoo sunny morning, un huh  
Lies a body just oozin' life, eek  
And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner  
Could that someone be Mack the Knife?_

_There's a tugboat, huh, huh, down by the river dontcha know  
Where a cement bag's just a'drooppin' on down  
Oh, that cement is just, it's there for the weight, dear  
Five'll get ya ten old Macky's back in town  
Now d'ja hear 'bout Louie Miller? He disappeared, babe  
After drawin' out all his hard-earned cash  
And now MacHeath spends just like a sailor  
Could it be our boy's done somethin' rash?_

_Now Jenny Diver, ho, ho, yeah, Sukey Tawdry  
Ooh, Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown  
Oh, the line forms on the right, babe  
Now that Macky's back in town_

_I said Jenny Diver, whoa, Sukey Tawdry  
Look out to Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown  
Yes, that line forms on the right, babe  
Now that Macky's back in town....._

_Look out, old Macky's back!!"_ I squealed lightly, I wasn't a big Bobby Darin fan, but he was one of my few favorites right now. Bradley rolled his eyes and played with his fingers. No one spoke, no one dared anyway.

* * *

**N**ew scenery came into view. Trees by the millions passed by, making it clash with the blazing colours of the sun, setting high in the sky. I watched out the window, knowing we were getting closer. It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon and I wanted nothing more than to get out of this blasted van. I watched and watched, looking at the buildings that whizzed by now. I smiled lightly as we drove into a less busy street and then down an old dirt road. I held onto the Bradley as everything in the back bounced around and then… the van stopped.

"Here we are, our new home." My dad gushed out with pure happiness, I swear sometimes I think he is a girl. Bradley rolled his eyes, but smiled either way.

"At least I have some room for playing football." I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the car. This house was in the middle of nowhere, but it was a few yards away from another house. I started helping with unpacking, hoping that this was already over.

It was nearly midnight by the time I finished putting all my crap together, even my desk. I filled out my shelves and putting on the finishing touches like: my Elvis poster, my Coasters poster, my Bobby Darin poster, and my Buddy Holly poster. I flopped onto my bed looking up into the ceiling, remembering when my real mom was alive. Thinking of my step-mother made everything go away, I just laid there, numbness took over and silence was everything.

* * *

**(Auhtor's Note:**

**Tell me what you think, thanks.**

**Comment/Review**

**Fin.)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**I Need Your Love Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me nor do I own The Body by Stephen King, but I do own Valerie Abraham, Bradley Smith-Abraham, and Wesley Abraham.**

* * *

_"Mama?" darkness started to part and light began to fill the emptiness within her heart. Her eyes leaked out of the salty water she drank when her mother first passed away. She reached out her chubby little fingers and broke out in a large smile. The figure opened its arms and lent down to her height._

_"Valerie…, Mama loves you…."the facial features and body figure slowly dissolved and the girl grew into a bigger version with a broken smile on her face watching her two-person family walk in front of her laughing. She started at her shoes and played with her fingers. The scenery changed again and meshed with a bright yellow._

_"Brian… I really like you."_

_"Sorry, but my father wouldn't like you, at all." That same broken smile went on her face._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, he says that you have no mother… that she was bad."_

* * *

Valerie's ears were filled with the light laughter of the blue jays perched outside of her window. Her eyes winced and she rolled over, her socks wiggling themselves of her feet and landing on the floor. She flinched once again and sprang up in her bed, sweating pouring itself down her face. She looked around nervously and wiped the sweat away with the bad of her hand.

"Bad dream…bad dream…not real." She swatted at the bad memories with happier ones and sat up in her plain bed and stretched her limber arms. Her back popped multiple times and sat up with a lazy smile on her face.

"Nice…sun…" she looked out the window with the broken smile and walked towards the bathroom with a new change of clothes and a dull pink towel.

* * *

A sweaty steam filled the quiet hallways as she practically pranced back to her room in her new (slightly above) knee skirt and her new red and white striped blouse. She flipped her hair around and brushed it multiple times and finally it began to dry and become less limp. Her smile lit up as she slipped on her white tennis shoes and tied them up. She flew out the door and down the steps and with the final step she spotted more humanly life forms on her couch. Yes, her couch.

"Uh… hello." She squeaked out, embarrassed, she straightened her skirt out and smiled politely. The tallest one stood up and smiled towards her.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Landon, my son: Michael and my daughter: Sarah." She pointed to each of the human life forms while saying their names. Valerie smiled again and walked over and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Landon, I'm Valerie Abraham." Valerie twirled around and shook each of the daughters/sons hands and introduced herself. She tipped her imaginary hat and winked.

"Sorry, but I got a town to discover in this wilderness." The boy; Michael chuckled and stood up.

"I'll show ya' around." He walked out of the house along side with Valerie, whom was blushing intensely.

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**Yep, so short for a new chapter right? Sorry I've been really busy lately, but that's not an excuse.**

**Thanks again,**

**Comment/Review,**

**Fin.)**


End file.
